The objective of these studies is to define the role of the sympathetic nervous system with respect to ovarian steroid production and to determine if this type of control is linked to the adenyl cyclase-guanyl cyclase systems. The effect of adrenergic agents and antagonists on cyclic AMP accumulation and estrogen production was studied using incubated rat ovarian tissue. The stimulation of cyclic AMP was in the order of potency - isoproterenol greater than epinephrine greater than norepinephrine. Adrenergic agents were also shown to increase estrogen production over a 2 hr incubation period. The addition of propranolol (a beta blocking agent) substantially reduced the effect of the adrenergic agents upon both cyclic AMP and estrogen production, but did not interfere with the actions of LH. The effect of adrenergic agents was observed in the presence of maximal stimulation of cyclic AMP by LH, suggesting that different receptor mechanisms are involved in the adrenergic and LH actions. To test the physiological significance of adrenergic control, sympathetic fibers distal to the ciliac ganglia were stimulated in anesthetized proestrus rats. Stimulation resulted in the immediate increase (200 percent) in tissue cyclic AMP levels. Propranolol given immediately before stimulation markedly suppressed the rise in cyclic AMP. At present, we have not been able to demonstrate any changes in estrogen secretion, however, we have had difficulty with our serum determinations and are working to improve our assay.